


The 2020 mayoral election cycle

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, because I made the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: A Penumbra Archive.transcript fraction of a municipally approved broadcast brought top you by a local radio station in the desert of a friendly community.
Relationships: FibonaccixBuccannan





	The 2020 mayoral election cycle

Cecil; this just in citizens it is election season and by definition, we have about. (flicking of papers) huh! A month and a half until the votes are finalized. Hopefully, you all have been voting by mail like the vague yet empathetic CDC agency has been suggesting for the past 8 months or so, (what with COVID-666 still being a global pandemic and all) it’s a citizen civic duty in our town to uphold democracy. This just in, our mayoral candidates(again since none of you want to do more than scroll on tik-tok and not wear a mask. 

A faceless old woman; 

Thank you, Cecil, 

As always, we do need to have the utmost concern for or global health right now... that being said, unlike my other candidates I have real power as a political leader and would like real change. For instance, more funding for cameras so they(coughs) the children don’t get sick and I mean sick as in mental health is very important to me. For every vote I will personally visit you in your home, and like always no, reporter you cannot pick when. 

My representative is a screaming toddler shaking his father awake while his spouse groggily prepares warm milk and a short calming story about how a giraffe goes to space. 

Cecil; (deeply concerned sigh and franticly texting off mic or so he thought) child psychologist age 3, huh! Oh, were still online and the airwaves. And now on to the Obelisk (off in the distance) Wait again! Wow! 

Obelisk: 

I will give one extra question for every 100 votes for me as mayor of night vale. What I will do as a campaign is simple when I'm finally mayor, end dumb questions. 

(Cecil: I like them ALREADY, {hit by a rolled-up newspaper by an intern taking notes} you might be fired you know that? Never mind I want chai tea.) 

0001001001 

Intern Aloe; Intern aloe stepping in for former Intern Buccannan while he is away for permanent job replacement as half the face of the vague yet meaning government agency[the kind you make contracts with who is obviously the head of the night vale school board.], as we are soon to get live footage and broadcast from the courtroom where Hiram Mcdaniels about his other court case.* 

Hiram Mcdaniels; 

Hey, it's me again. Legally I did not “murder” 

You can't say that! You're never going to listen to the lawyer. 

Shut up! Let's do it RIGHT this time. 

For every 10 votes, I will give 100$ to charity for reptile rehabilitation as health concerns are in high alert for me too as I am a reptile. As I have cleared Frank Chen. 

That’s right green circle back to suspicion as you always do. 

MY REPRESENTATIVE IS A PETREDON. (the only creature in these barren desert miles that could possibly understand my fate. 

Cecil; I would like to first like to apologize to my son in law and half the leader of the vague yet menacing government agency(is cut off) 

Buccannan: stop calling me that, my husband runs the show and will be editing the broadcast for spelling as he is prone to do in his free time as you all know, the nerd. (Sarcasm!;P) Love you Fibonacci! I'm making stew for dinner because it’s a new moon, be home early okay? * 

Aloe: (handing Cecil the noted citations from the vague yet menacing agency, you know the one who runs the library in night vale that encourages freedom of information and legal debate) [only to be heard as the rustling of papers.

Cecil: ah, thanks-appreciate it, and now corrections* 

*He can't do that, freedom of the press may be permanently secure in this country but openly teasing loved ones is going to land you with a written warning.(sarcasm) 

*love you too, I have a meeting later over an offered budget, 4pm? 

*{newspaper to the head!} 


End file.
